


Payback's a Bitch

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang gets even for past events at the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt (s): prompt 75: fellatio at hentai_contest  
> 

“I see they got you all prettied up for me.” Mustang laughed as he ran a gloved finger over a blossoming bruises. “Why do you fight them every time we do this? You were a smart guy once upon a time, has your brain turned to mush in here?” He asked as he settled himself on a chair in the barren office.

“I don't buy the shy act, we have been doing this for far too long? If you need incentive, I know for a fact you don't need hair in here. Who sees you besides me? While I do like your hair, I know you don't need it suck my cock.” Mustang slowly unbuttoned his trousers to allow his hardening cock free.

“No no, after all the trouble you caused I think you should have to crawl over on your hands and knees like the bitch you are. Maybe next time you will remember your manners.” Mustang watch smugly as his order was obeyed.

He waited for the other man to take his customary place between his spread thighs. It wasn't long before he felt his dick hitting the back of the other man’s throat.

“I could be so much worse. You should be grateful I am this good to you. It would be well within my rights to do more to break you. You are an enemy of the state. You aren't even listed as alive anymore. I could leave you burned and broken and no one would care.” Mustang stopped there enjoying the murderous rage being directed at him.

“You know after everything you did to me in academy you deserve far worse than this, Kimblee.” Mustang reminded him as he kicked him back flat on his back. He stroked himself to completion and watched as every drop landed upon Kimblee’s face. “I think you are getting too complacent during these little trysts. I will have something special planned for our next one.” Mustang promised as he left Kimblee there on floor.


End file.
